TCOAS: The Adventures of Andrew Iceflame: WarGames
by Andrew Stormflame
Summary: Andrew is a normal boy on Earth until he gets teleported to WC, now he must find out how to destroy Malistaire with the author and two friends. R&R Chapter 6: Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey, after a long hiatus, I am back with a new story, explaining the life, adventures, and life of Andrew Iceflame. Now, without further ado, here's my newest Wizard101 story.**

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV<em>

Earth. The planet we know, love, and believe is the only inhabitable place in the universe. Now we take that to a smaller scale to the United States of America. The greatest, most powerful, and battle-hardened country in the world. Now we go to an even smaller scale to the state of Texas. The largest of the colonial 48 states and once it's own country. Finally we move to the smallest scale to a 13 year old boy in Texas.

The boy is about 5 foot 3, with a faint tan, pure black eyes, dark brown hair, and a regular build. The boy's name is Andrew. To most people, Andrew is an average, everyday boy, whom is lonely. To others, they know what happens when you mess with him. Anyways onto his back story. Andrew was born in January of 1998...

Andrew looked up, "Who's there?" _Crap, I need to turn this thing down. Phew, that was close._

"I swear I can hear a voice!" Andrew exclaimed. _Why can't this thing turn down!_

"Hey, is anyone there?" Andrew yelled into thin air. There was no response until a few moments later.

"Andrew, honey, why are you yelling?" A women asked him. The women was 5 foot 4, with tanned skin, pure black eyes, and dark brown hair. This women was his mother.

"I thought I heard a voice!" Andrew explained to her.

"Honey, there is no voice." His mother told him, "Now I need you to run to the store and get the groceries." Andrew's mother gave him the money and left the room. Andrew than began his two mile journey to H-E-B.

* * *

><p>At the exact same time in the other end of the universe, there was a nebula known as the Drakovian Nebula, within the Drakovian Nebula there was a very unique galaxy called The Spiral, due to it's exact spiral shape. There were seven known worlds of The Spiral;<p>

Wizard City, the capital of The Spiral and home of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, Krokotopia, known for the site of the Pyramid of the Sun, home of the Sphinx, and Balance School, Marleybone, known for it's major landmark, Big Ben, and it's massive technology advancment over the other worlds, Mooshu, known as the most beautiful of all the worlds in the Spiral and is known for it's Oni Demons and Jade Palace, Dragonspyre, a closed off world of which is inhabited by ghosts, Drakes, and Draconians, Celestia, a isolated world underwater inhabited mostly by crabs, sharks, and other marine creatures, Grizzleheim, a world with viking bears, battle-weary wolves, magical ravens, and grendels, it has much Norse mythology in it, and Grizzleheim's isolated area, Wintertusk, is a world that is under attack by the Coven, and has Bartelby's sister, Grandmother Raven.

Within Wizard City, is Ravenwood School of Magical Arts and it's Headmaster, Merle Ambrose, and his pet Gamma.

"I can't believe that Malistaire's back, and so soon after Andrew defeated him." Merle said while putting his hands up against his head.

"Well, we must noooow find a neeeew hero of Wizard City." Gamma exclaimed, flapping his wings rapidly.

"Well, let us start the spell again, and hope Malistaire doesn't get to him first." Ambrose stated and began walking through the cramped office filled with books...

* * *

><p><em>Now let's go back to Andrew and his trip to th-<em>

"You know I can hear you" Andrew told the voice.

_Didn't know my cover would be blown this early in the story, I thought more like Chapter 2 or 3._

"What story! Who are you? Show yourself!" Andrew yelled, getting even more scared by each passing moment.

_Well, since no one is around, I guess I should._ A man, about 6'1, with what looked like mideveil age robes, a wand, boots, and hat, black hair, and brown eyes came in front of him atom, by atom. Andrew's eyes widened at the sight of this, then pinched, and hurt, himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Once the man finally, fully appeared Andrew was awestruck that he had actually formed into a being.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, my name is Andrew Stormflame, and I'm the author of this story." Andrew S.(1) told him.

"Wait, what story are you talking about?" Andrew asked Andrew S.

"Well, I'm the author for the story of which you play a main role in." Andrew S. explained.

"So I'm part of entertainment now!" Andrew yelled!

"Yea, um, no. You wont know about any of this, you'll only know about me for the story. Now to get on to the main point, you are needed in Wizard City for a, and I quote, 'up-most important task'." Andrew S. told Andrew.

"Wait a second, what's Wizard City?" Andrew asked Andrew S.(2)

"Crap, I forgot to explain it. Okay this will be long." Andrew S. than began, "Wizard City is a place full of wizards, hence the name Wizard City, and is the capital of The Spiral galaxy in the Drakovian Nebula. Wizard City is the home of the Great Tree Bartelby and Ravenwood School of Magical Arts-"

"What's Ravenwood?" Andrew asked.

Andrew S. glared at him for a moment, "I was getting to that. Anyways, Ravenwood is an area in Wizard City that contains seven schools: Storm, Fire, Ice, Myth, Death, Life, and Balance. Each school has their own strengths and weaknesses and six of them are put in two groups: the Elements; Storm, Fire, and Ice, and the Spirituals; Death, Life, and Myth. You will attend one of these classes for your primary school which will be found in the Book of Secrets." Andrew S. then stopped to take a breath when he saw Andrew curled up, asleep. Andrew S. sighed, put a finger on him, and teleported with him to Wizard City.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, only 3 OCs<strong>

**Name**

**Age**

**Primary School**

**Secondary School (More if applies)**

**Pet**

**Appearance**

**Biography**

**Personality**

**Battle Style**

**Level**

**Anyother information**

**R&R! This is a new writing style for me so please give me some tips, and flamers, I will destroy you and have hot dogs and marshmellows roasted over you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Time to get my thinking cap on again, because a new update already! As of the time of writing I would like to thank xXdemigodheroineXx and Flora for their reviews. Also Flora, before I can accept your OC I need to know your level. All OCs will appear in Chapter 4. Anyways, lets begin! (The rest of the story will be in Andrew's (Not Andrew Stormflame's) POV. Also, remember this is a new writing style for me.)**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

_**'**__Blah__**': **_**Author (AKA Andrew Stormflame)**

_'Blah' _: Thoughts

* * *

><p><em><span>When we left our, er, 'hero' last time, he had fallen asleep due to either a) mental sickness, or b) bordness. Anyways, I'll get back at him eventually. So let's go to The Headmaster's Office where I last left Andrew (With a good kicking).<span>_

* * *

><p>Do you know how it feels to be bored to death by a guy who appeared in front of you telling you all about a galaxy called 'The Spiral'? And then you find yourself with an old man in your face with an owl? No, well it's not fun.<p>

So let me back up, when I woke up there was an old, weary, crippled man with a long white beard, a pointed hat with stars, a glass eye, a robe with more stars, and a staff with a curled top with a glass orb within the hole. Right next to him was an owl, it looked much like a snowy barn owl with a graduation cap on, and glasses on top of its beak. The duo were right in front of me, inspecting me with intrest.

When I opened my eyes they jumped back to what looked like a desk.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked the duo. They looked at each then the old man spoke.

"I am Merle Ambrose, Headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." The old man said, "And this is my pet owl, Gamma."

"Hellooo young wiizard!" Gamma cooed. I jumped onto my feet instantly we it talked.

"The owl ca-ca-ca-can talk!" I exclaimed with my eyes wide.

Ambrose chuckled, "Yes he can." _Wow, _I thought, _That crazy guy was right!_

* * *

><p><em>In the distance<em>

_You're the crazy one fool! I can delete you any time I want!_

* * *

><p><em>Back in Wizard City<em>

"So young wizard, what is your name" Ambrose asked me.

"Wizard?" I then burst out laughing, "I think you have the wrong guy Headmaster, I'm no wizard. Heck I shouldn't be here, I only got here by someone named Andrew Stormflame" _Idiot._

"What!" Ambrose exclaimed, "Mr. Stormflame has been dead for 5 years now, there's no way he could of spoken to you." _Thank God._

"Did you just here that voice!" I yelled at Ambrose. _Please don't let him hear me, please, please, please!_ Ambrose nodded.

"I think I can hear it, it does sound a lot like Mr. Stormflame for sure." _&*%$_! "Mr. Stormflame, if you can hear me, come down here this instant!" Ambrose boomed. _Um, Andrew's not here right now please leave a message after the beep. Beep._

Ambrose's face was turning red, "Mr. Stormflame, down here, NOW!" _Um, sure. _Just then Andrew had appeared just like he did to me.

"Hey, Headmaster, long time no see." Andrew said, trying to get away from the mess. Ambrose then used his staff to hit him where it hurt, and Andrew was down on floor crying uncle.

"So, you let everyone here think that our only chance to destroy all the evil in The Spiral WAS DEAD for 5 YEARS! Ambrose yelled at him!

"Sorry?" Andrew said in a high pitched voice, still injured by Ambrose's staff.

"Have you even thought for your friends, or what happened to them for the PAST 5 YEARS!" Ambrose yelled!

"Teleport Alicia!" Andrew yelled and dissapeared in a puff of purple smoke. Ambrose and I coughed and blew away the smoke for about 5 minutes before it all cleared away.

"What did Andrew do anyways?" I asked Ambrose, he shooed away that question and began to say what Andrew said about Ravenwood and Wizard City. Ambrose then brought out a dusty, ripped, old book that had old runes for the title.

"Answer these questions and find out what kind of wizard you are." Ambrose told me and opened the book to a page with four questions. What describes you? What's your favorite animal? What is the most powerful? What is your favorite gemstone? I answered all of these with ease and the book burst into flames. I jumped back in surpirse until it went out. Ambrose then looked inside and smiled.

"So you are a wizard, no human can answer the test without bursting into flames. Now, you are a wizard of Ice, a wizard that has much health and can take many powerful hits before getting defeated." Ambrose told me. I stood there still surprised that the book burst into flames and didn't disinigrate.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked Ambrose, he put his hand to his face and explained everything he said again. He then looked at his clock.

"Oh, it's time for your Ice class young wizard." Ambrose said, "Go out my office and find the sign that says Ravenwood and find your Ice class inside, meet me in front of Golem Tower so I can finish explaining everything."

"Ok, thank you Headmaster." I said and walked out the door...

* * *

><p><em>In Olde Town...<em>

Andrew walked up to the house in front of him. He has not seen the house in 5 years and didnt know how she would feel about him being here. _Its worth a try_, Andrew thought, _What's the worst thing she could do?_ Andrew then knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" A voice said from inside the house.

"I-it's me." Andrew said. There was silence until a few minutes later the door opened and a woman came out. The woman was about 6 feet tall with a Pirate's Hat, Garb, and Boots, had a Lifeforce Sword, and hadown eyes and hair.

"Andrew? Is it really you?" The woman asked him.

Andrew smiled, "Yep."

"Oh my God!" The woman cried and hugged him, "It's been so long!"

"I know, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and Gabriel." Andrew told her.

"All I care now is that you're back Andrew!" The woman cried still hugging him.

"Thank you, Alicia." Andrew said and stood there hugging her for what seemed like an eterninty...

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Two chapters in a day with reasonable lengths each! Anyways only one more OC left until no more OCs! Also, there will be more scenes of which Andrew Stormflame finds his friends again. CC is hugely wanted! R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll now, a third chapter at a reasonable length so soon from the first two. Anyways, I have all OCs ready except for Flora, (At the time of writing) I still need that level. Next chapter I'll hopefully find a place for all the OCs, if I don't they'll appear in Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

_'blah'_: **Author (AKA Andrew Stormflame)**

_'blah'_ **Thought**

_'__**blah**__' _**Scene Change**

**Now to Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em><span>When we last left our idiotic 'hero' (I still hate you Andrew) he just went off to Ravenwood to the Ice School and I just found Alicia again (Woo!). So let's begin the Chapter right now!<span>_

* * *

><p>Okay before I go onto the Ice School, I need to explain why I need to kill Andrew. Well when I walked out of Headmaster Ambrose's Office I asked a wizard where Ravenwood was, she giggled and walked off. I just stood there, curious why she did that and began asking wizards again with the same response as last time. I then looked down and figured out the problem. I had somehow been changed into kiddy pajamas featuring Pikachu(1). I clenched my fist, knowing who did this and ran under a bridge.<p>

"What the Hell is your problem!" I yelled softly. _ What? You fell asleep during my explaining of Wizard City and Ravenwood so I decided to have a little revenge, also because you ratted me out you little Troll._

I then gave Andrew a few choice words before running back to the Headmaster's Office as fast as I could. Ambrose didn't look surprised when I ran in the door.

"Ah, just the wizard I wanted to see!" Amvrose exclaimed, "I forgot to give you some things and give you wour wizard robes. So what is your last name young wizard?"

"Gails" I told him questionlingly.

"That does not sound very much like a wizard's last name, so your new last name shall be" Ambrose took a moment to think before putting his finger up in the air, "Your last name shall be Iceflame!" I liked the name, it had my primary school in it and sounded cool. "Now I shall give you your wand. You must carry it with your life! If you let nyour enemies get it they will know all your secrets." Ambrose explained. _Or I can just tell them._

"Shut up!" I yelled at Andrew. _ Harsh._ Ambrose glared at the wall before giving me the wand. The wand had a cylinder base, like most wands, but had a snowflake shape top that had the power of Ice within it. I held it in my hand for a while before Ambrose cleared his voice.

"Also I shall get you out of your, er, Pikachu pajamas and get you Wizard robes." Ambrose then waved his wand at me and in a flash my 'pajamas' were transformed into a pointed hat with a white trim and baby blue base, a robe, and bots with the same trim and base. Ambrose then told me the directions towards Ravenwood.

Ravenwood was really just six schools around a huge tree with eyes and a face, known as Bartelby. With the six schools there were six trees all with the element it has. A booming voice then said, "**All Novice Wizards please report to your classes now, all Novice Wizards please report your classes now.**"

I then began to run around the school looking for a school that had an icy feeling to it. After running through the Spiritual Schools I then went into the Elemental School area. I ran past a school that was nearly on fire and a tree that was bursting flames but was somehow laughing. I looked away, very disturbed and continued to run. I then stopped in front of a school that had frozen solid walls and a frozen tree. It had a very icy feeling to it so I ran inside.

The classroom almost had it's own mini blizzard inside of it, with slick floors, ice desks, Ice banners, shields, and plaques all over the walls. It then had pictures of past professors and legendary students on it. I looked around the classroom, found an empty seat, and sat down, waiting for class to start.

A few minutes later the blizzard dissapated and out came a small fairy with a pure blue pointed hat, robes, and boots, with a tiny wand came floating in and sat down in what seemed like the teacher's desk.

"Hello fellow Novice Thaumaturges" The fairy said in a sqeaky voice, "I am Professor Lydia Greyrose, your teacher, mentor, and tutor for this semester. Now to begin class today, we will start by simply drawing an Ice symbol." Professor Greyrose then drew a comlicated symbol that looked like a snowflake. "Now draw this symbol and focus on the power of Ice within you."

I looked at the class who were failing, a lot. I chuckled at them and did what Professor Greyrose said. I looked within me and found a hidden, frozen chamber of Ice power. I took some of that power and summond it into the symbol and, unlike the others, it didn't fizzle in grey sparks, but it stayed up long enough for Professor Greyrose to see it and dissolve. Professor Greyrose slowly changed her look from awestruck to surprised to glee.

"Well, what is your name young wizard?" Professor Greyrose asked me.

"Andrew Iceflame." I told her. Professor Greyrose then smiled.

"Well Andrew, can you come up to the front and demostrate the spell, Frost Beetle for us?" Professor Greyrose then signaled me to come up to the front of the class. She then handed me a copy of the spell known as Frost Beetle.

"Now, throw the spell card up in the air and draw the symbol on the bottom left corner right in front of you." Professor Greyrose explained to me. I nodded and threw the spell up in the air and drew the Ice symbol. A beetle made of Ice then came out of nowhere and dissapeared. The class and Professor Greyrose clapped at my accomplishment.

"You can sit down now Mr. Iceflame" The professor told me. The rest of the class was just a boring lecture about Ice, Ice spells, Storm, Fire, the Titans, and Malistaire. When Professor Greyrose said a word about Malistaire I intsantly raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Iceflame?" Professor Greyrose asked.

"Um, wasn't there someone who defeated Malistaire?" I asked, "Andrew Stormflame?"

Professor Greyrose's eyes bulged at the questin and she told me, "We do not speak of him anymore." She then finished the lecture and we were released from class...

* * *

><p><em>In Cyclops Lane...<em>

Andrew walked around the street looking for the address 5674 Silvereye Drive. He kept looking around and turned to the next block. The place had been so much nicer since he had last saw it, Cyclops' weren't crowding the street with trolls, guards were less in population, and everything was in tiptop shape.

"Beautiful place" Andrew told Alicia

"Yea, everything was remodeled, repainted, and rebuilt after the Cyclops' were demolished." Alcia told him, "Now Gabriel lives here as the Guardian, just in case they come back." The duo looked for anther 3 minutes before finding the place.

Andrew sighed and knocked on the door and awaited an answer. The dor opened and a troll came out. Both Andrew and Alicia got their sowrds out and pointed them at the troll.

"Who are you?" Andrew yelled at the troll. The troll started shaking before bringing itself together and spoke in a formal voice.

"Master Gabriel, two wizards are here for you." the troll yelled in the house.

A voice then boomed, "Ok Ted, let 'em in."

The troll, who was named Ted, let the duo in and awaited their friend.

"Andrew?" A voice asked from the top of the stairs. The voice cam from a man around 6 feet in height and and legendary Myth hat, robe, and boots on, with a staff that had a Solar System diagram that kept on spinning and twirling around.

"Yep" Andrew said and smiled. Gabriel smiled then pointed his staff at me letting out a Major Blitz spell. Andrew then crashed into the wall and slumped down.

"What the Hell man!" Andrew yelled at him.

Gabriel clenched his fists and had deep breathing, "What do you think we did for five years! After the first year we gave up hope that you were alive, and we were just wasting away. Now I need to let this never happen again!" Gabriel came closer and closer to me and shouted, "_Avadra Ka-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, what's going to happen to Andrew? Will he live, or will he die? Also I don't own Nintendo or Harry Potter. R&amp;R! Four more OCs allowed!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey people, I'm back with Chapter Four in two days, no less day. Woo! Anyways still four more OCs and to xXdemigodheroineXx, both Andrew Stormflame and Andrew Iceflame are based upon my real characters and all of my characters are in the (School)Flame family, though only one of them has taken up Fire as a class... Weird...**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim**

**Claimer: I claim both Andrews, Alicia, the plot, story, ideas, and me**

**You should know the kinds of seech by now so let us begin Chapter Four of The Adventures of Andrew Iceflame!**

* * *

><p><em><span>When we last left our 'hero' he was leaving the Ice School to find Golem Tower so he could learn the basics of Wizard Training. He was almost late to his Ice Class (Which I almost made him stop until he was late) and created the Ice symbol on the first try. I also am abut to get killed by my 'friend' Gabriel who is using the worst spell a wizard can do upon another wizard. So on that happy note let's-a-go!<span>_

* * *

><p>Ok, so I was a little late to Golem Court for one reason and one reason alone; School. The thing every single wizard hates is getting called after class to go talk to their Professor when they could be doing other things. That's what happened to me.<p>

"Mr. Iceflame can you please come here for a moment?" Professor Greyrose called to me. I stopped walking, put on fake smile, and walked back towards the artic-cold school.

"Yes?" I asked her once I came in front of her.

"What do you know about Andrew Stormflame?" Professor Greyrose asked me. _Great, _I thought,_ The subject I hate. _

* * *

><p><em>In the distance...<em>

_Did he really just say that! He's really that insane! Wow. One click of a button and I can delete him and he still says that. My prediction about calling him an idiot was true after all!_

* * *

><p><em>Back in front of the Ice School...<em>

"All I know is that he defeated Malistaire, saved The Spiral, and faked his own death." I told her._ You $%&#^ idiot._

She tilted her head, confused at my answer, "He didn't fake his own death, he got killed defeating Malistaire." _At least someone goes by the plot._ She then signaled me to follow her as she went inside the classroom, trying to find something.

"Ah, here it is!" Professor Greyrose exclaimed as she pulled out a newspaper. the newspaper was almost frozen solid by the artic air inside the classroom. She handed me the paper and pointed to the headline of the paper.

* * *

><p><em>66/2006_

**Spiral's Only Hope For Everlasting Peace Dead!**

_By: Rita Drakvokian_

_Early today we got reports of the three wizards, Andrew Stormflame, ALicia Lifepetal, and Gabriel Legendblood, whom we're going to kill Malistaire once and for all had accoplished the goal bringing momentarly peace to The Spiral. Though just moments ago, out of the three wizards who were destinded to defeat Malistaire, only two came back. The wizard who did not come back was prophicized to bring everlasting peace to The Spiral. Who is that wizard? It is Andrew Stormflame. _

_"He told us to run, to the press what had happened" Andrew's friend, Alicia Lifepetal, had told us. From what we told at a Press Conference, Andrew had ran up to Malistaire to put up the finishing blow when light engulfed the two of them. A voice that sounded like Andrew's then told the two of them to run, remember him, and tell what had happened._

_"It was horrible, the worst thing that could happen to both of us." Andrew's other friend, Gabriel Legendblood, said, "Just think of leaving your friend in that horrible world." For now we pray and mourn over the loss of our greatest hope, but have a small light shine for the end of the threat of Malistaire. For the rest of the crew of Wizard Weekly(1), I say thank you for reading this. Remember that we will get our peace, and have no more threats to The Spiral!_

* * *

><p>I finished reading the article with my eyes wide open. I never knew that Stormflame had such a unique, powerful, and stressful destiny. I gulped and handed back the paper to Professor Greyrose.<p>

"Thank you, now go do what you need to do." Professor Greyrose said, and showed me out the door. I stood there for a few minutes, still developing what I had read. I then shook my head and ran off to ask where to find Golem Court. The closest, living being, was a walking dog, about 5 foot 6, had a business suit and pants on, had a top hat, and a monacle. A suitcase was at his side and he had a walking cane he was leaning on.

"Jolly good to meet you!" The dog said in a enthusiastic British accent, "My name is Artur Wethersfield, the Balance teacher here."

"Hi, my name is Andrew Iceflame." I said to him, "Do you know where Golem Tower is?"

"Ah, yes. Once you leave the gates go right and go straight and you'll find the tower." He told me in his happy British tone.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran towards the door. After a few minutes I reached the area and found Headmaster Ambrose waiting for me.

"A little late are we?" He asked me. I blushed and told him what had happened. "Ok, so you know a little more on your friend." _He isn't my friend! _

"Yea" I exclaimed, "What he said!" _He has a name._

"Oh, okay" Headmaster Ambrose said as he looked at the sky to me and back, "Let us get started on your Wizard Training." For a few minutes Headmaster Ambrose showed me how to hold a wand, use the deck, teleport, and other, extra things. He took a breath and said, "Well, now let's train on practice dummies that I placed in the tower." Just when Ambrose put his hand on the tower and we were about to walk in a lighting bolt, probably much more powerful than a regular lightning bolt struck the tower. Not only did it destroy the window it had intended to destory, it also coursed down the tower and went through everything that was a conductor. For that moment I was motionless, helpless to save the Headmaster. At that same time the Headmaster had wide eyes looking at the electricity before smiling and closing his eyes.

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late, the electricty already went to the handle, electricuting the Headmaster. After those terrible few moments I looked on the ground at the Headmaster's motionless, lifless body. I didn't even need to check a pulse, because, I knew that only one out of a million people would surivive for an hour before dying. For the first time in my life I had eyes full of hot tears in my eyes as I looked at the dead Headmaster. For many minutes I didn't notice Stormflame right there, beside me with tears streaking down his face.

"I- I can't believe it..." Stormflame said softly. Just then the rain stopped and the lightning was silent, it was just enough time to hear an evil, meanicing laugh from inside the tower.

"I know that laugh anywhere." Stormflame said, already composed, clenching his fists. He then ran full speed inside the tower, then, due to instinct, I ran after him, into the unknown terrors the tower held...

* * *

><p><em>At Cyclops Lane...<em>

At the Fairgrounds, no one was having fun. Everyone there, even the babys, were silent and watching the body that had appeared from nowhere. Just moments ago they were having fun, until a puff of purple, yellow, and green smoke came there way. They blew away the smoke to reveal the body of their knocked out Guradian. No one had an explaination when the Wizard Police arrived to the scene. The Guardian had lost his memory of the event, and when the C.S.I. came in, the could only find a club and a note which read:

_Dear whom it may concern,_

_The Guardian of Cyclops Lane was just defeated by two average wizards, one whom was dead for five years. The wizard in purple told me that he would be in Golem Tower taking care of old enemies. The female wizard in green told me that she would be helping the purple wizard soon. _

_- From The Guardian's Servant, Teddivern_

* * *

><p><strong>So we know Ted's full name, what happened to Gabriel, that the Headmaster is dead, that Andrew knows more than he needs to on Stormflame, and that Stormflame needs to get four more OCs in. CC requested, Flamers will be destroyed by quench, and this is the longest chapter I have written to date.<strong>

**Also, if your are interested, I have some review questions:**

**1. Should I make Ted a main character?**

**2. Should next chapter be both Golem Tower and Unicorn Way?**

**3. Should you continue reading this?**

**R&R and R&RQ**

**(1) I don't own the show Wizard Weekly on Wizard101 Central**


	5. Chapter 5

A Day Full Of, You Know What, I Don't Give A Crap About The Title Of The Chapter, I Already Got a Title For The Story So I Don't Give A Crap

**Hello and sorry for a late update, vacation, writer's block, all of that crap made me not update. Anyways you know this disclaiming crap so here's the chapter**

* * *

><p><em>The Headmaster's Tower, 1232 Hours, 78/11_

Seven figures stood in a circle, on the perimeter of the rug in the middle of the Headmaster's Office. All of the figures were about the same, 4 of the figures were male and 3 were feminine, all of the figures were cloaked and had strange symbols on their cloaks. One of the figures raised her hand.

"Meeting for the new Headmaster is now in order" The female announced. The other figures nodded as the female continued, "Now, nominations are in order for Headmaster"

One of the figures raised his hand, "I nominate Andrew Stormflame"

Another one raised her hand, "I nominate Alicia Lifepetal"

A third one raised his hand, "I nominate Andrew Iceflame" All of the figures looked at the man with insanity.

The woman that spoke earlier spoke again, "We shall not choose Iceflame until he is at least a Magus, now the choosing is between Stormflame and Lifepetal. For Alicia Lifepetal, please raise your hand" Three figures raised their hands. "For Andrew Stormflame" Her and two others raised their hands. They all looked at the smallest of the seven figures.

The man who nominated Andrew spoke, "Selene, please vote" The figure stared at the ground for a few moments before speaking.

"I choose... Alicia Lifepetal" The figures nodded before creating a letter from thin air. The woman who nominated Alicia spoke, "Achravin deliver this to Alicia Lifepetal please" One of the men who voted nodded, grabbed the letter, and teleported with a puff of smoke. The woman who started the meeting cleared her throat.

"Dissmissed" The figures nodded and teleported to their own places of solitude.

* * *

><p><em>The Fairegrounds, 1241 Hours, 78/11_

Alicia was still running through the Commons, her choclate-brown gliding through the wind. She was panting even more with every step, and it seemed like an endless trail towards her objective. She tripped on her own feet and skidded for a foot before laying on the ground, allowing people to stare at her sore body. There was a puff of smoke and a man came out.

"Everyone, MOVE!" The man yelled at the growing crowd. The crowd, imtimidated by the man, scattered through The Commons and left them alone.

Alicia let out a weak smile before muttering out a thanks. The man nodded and let out a hand. Alicia grabbed it and let the man help her up. After dusting herself off a bit, she grabbed her sword and pressed it against the man's neck, allowing a thread of dark red blood to come out.

Alicia panted as she spoke, "Who... the heck... are... you"

The man put his hands up in surrender and gave a sheepish smile, "I am here to give you a letter" The man slowly lowered his hand towards his pocket, Alicia then put a little more pressure upon the sword, "Fine, you can get the letter lil' girl." Alicia kicked him into the a very sensitive spot and scrounged through the man's pockets until she found a small, elegant letter in his right pocket. She grabbed it and glared at the man.

"Leave" she commanded. The man gave a small bow before teleporting away. Alicia stared into the Fairegrounds before shaking her head and looking at the letter that the man gave her:

* * *

><p><em>4 Vinka Street<em>

_From the Council of the Seven Schools_

_Dear Alicia Lifepetal,_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted by the Council of the Seven Schools to become the Headmaster for the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. When you can, please bring this letter to Bartelby inside Ravenwood to be initated to the Headmaster_

_~Council of the Seven Schools~_

* * *

><p>Alicia read the letter three times again before giving a faint smile. She was actually the Headmaster for Ravenwood. She slapped herself for forgetting what she had first came here for and started to run towards Golem Tower.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Golem Tower, 1254 Hours, 78/11_

_3rd Point of View_

"MALISTAIRE!" Andrew Stormflame yelled right as Andrew got in the Tower. The man who tormented him five years ago, the man who killed the Headmaster, the man who he killed while sacrficing himself five years ago was standing right in front of him, sneering at him with every piece of hate he had in his body. Andrew clenched his teeth and glared into Malistaire's "soul". The door opened behind Andrew and Iceflame came in.

"GET OUT!" Andrew yelled as he sent a bolt of electricity at him, colliding with him, and knocking him out. Andrew glared at his fallen, novice ally before pointing his Lifeforce Sword at Malistaire, "You're going to die a slow, painful death you, you, you-"

Malistaire snicked at the dumbstruck wizard and sent a bolt of dark energy towards him. Andrew blocked it with his Lifeforce Sword and gave a cocky smile. Malistaire thumped his staff on the ground twice allowing fourles in the ground to appear. Out of the fourles came out fourul Servents.

Malistaire sneered, "You'll never catch me Stormflame, NEVER!" He pointed towards Andrew allowing the Soul Servents to attack him. Andrew let a sweat drop when he got into the Arena. He could face two no problem, three with luck, four it was impossible without someone else to help. Andrew grabbed towards his belt to find nothing, his deck had been destroyed during the explosion 5 years ago. Andrew let out a small curse before hearing the door behind him get knocked down. Andrew looked behind him to find a femnine figure that kicked down the door.

"Hey An- what the Hell" The female looked at the knocked out Iceflame on the ground.

"Eh, he tried to come in between me and Malistaire." Andrew said as he turned back to the battle to see the Soul Servent attacking him. He kneeled down in pain from the attack before turning around again, "Do you have my other deck still?"

"Yea" Alicia said as she pulled out a dusty, torn apart deck. She threw it to Andrew as he caught it and pulled out seven cards. He looked at his pips, 3 power pips. One more 'till he could summon Storm Lord. He checked his hand, one Stormblade, two Storm Lords, one Garantuan, two Sprites, and one Satyr. Andrew smiled and combined one of the Storm Lords with Gargantuan and played a Stormblade. The Stormblade circled over his head as he watched all of the Soul Servents pass and Alicia join the duel.

"Well, you really didn't need to join the duel" Andrew told her as he summond Storm Lord. A enornmous hand came out of the ground and carried a large man who carried a staff made of Storm energy. The man looked the oppnents and sent out electricity to destroy the Soul Servents with one giant blast. They then got out of the duel arena just as Andrew said, "Why were you delayed?"

Alicia looked at him questionly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct you would have been here right when I knocked out Iceflame over there." Andrew told her.

"Well, I appearently got, er, I got, you know what read this letter" Alicia told him as she pulled out the same letter that man gave her. Andrew looked at it suspiciously before reading the letter.

"I- I- I can't believe it." Andrew said while grinning as much as he could.

"I know" Alicia said with tears forming in her eyes. Alicia ran over and hugged Andrew, "My dream has finally come true."

"Congrats, _Headmaster Alicia_" Andrew said, "I mean seriously this is the grea-" Andrew was interuppted by a quick kiss by Alicia.

"Don't you dare call me _Headmaster Alicia_" Alicia said as she gave a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Well isn't that the proper title _Headmaster Alicia._" Andrew said with a smile.

Alicia looked to the ground and nodded her head, "You're going down Stormflame" Alicia tackled, and pinned him down to the ground, her face was hovering right above his head, "Now, _don't_ call me Headmaster, Andrew, or I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"HOLY HELL" cried a voice from behind the duo. They turned to see it was Iceflame covering his eyes, "Don't do it right here."

Andrew and Alicia's eyes widened, "We didn't do it, we never did" Andrew explained.

"Fine" Iceflame said, still shaking. Andrew and Alicia grabbed him by the arms to the outside world.

* * *

><p><em>Golem Court, 1312 Hours, 78/11_

_Andrew Iceflame's Point of View_

Immeadiltaly when we got outside of that dreaded tower, we were meeted by the press. Cameras flashed throughout the landscape, people we shouting questions, trying to be the loudest of their rivals. After a few minutes, Stormflame got pissed of all the shouting, and lights.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. The crowd of press gasped, and Stormflame immeaditaly regretted what he had shouted, "Move it, don't ask questions, don't publish this, don't tell anybody or I'll kill you personally" Stormflame threatened. The crowd backed away slowly as he and the girl next to him pulled out their swords. I tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but whats your name?" I asked her.

She didn't even look at me and said, "Alicia, Alicia Lifepetal."

I nodded, "Okay, so where are we going?"

Stormflame looked at me and chuckled, "What do you mean 'we'? Alicia and I are going to recruit some Grandmasters to help kill Malistaire once and for all."

I looked at him with question on my face, "Can't you make some appear? I mean you are the author."

Alicia turned her head towards him, "What does he mean by 'author'?"

"He means that this is a story, but our first adventure was a story as well" Stormflame answered her.

"Okay..." Alicia muttered and paced faster than Stormflame and I.

"But seriously, why can't I help?" I asked Stormflame

"Because you aren't experienced enough." Stormflame answered, "Now if you can become a magus in three weeks time, I'll allow you to come. For now go ask the Headmaster what to do."

"Okay, so who's the new Headmaster?" I asked. Stormflame pointed ahead to Alicia, "Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Awesome"

"Go talk to her... NOW"

"Okay, okay" I then ran over to Alicia and walked by her side, "Hey, Hea-" Alicia striked me in the stomach, fast and hard.

"Don't you call me Headmaster or the next thing I punch will hurt even more." She threatened.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to ask what should I do now?" I asked. She stopped for a second and said, "You should go back to the Ice School. Get your next spell and go to the Arena in Unicorn Way." I nodded and ran towards Ravenwood...

* * *

><p><em>Ravenwood-Bartelby, 1324 Hours, 78/11_

Alicia stood in front of the Great Tree Bartelby, she gulped and stepped towards it.

"Hello Bartelby" Alicia said to the Great Tree. Bartelby looked down to the wizard below it.

"Hello Alicia, what do you need today?" Bartelby asked. Alicia read the letter that she had recived and looked at the tree, "Ah, yes, I remember when I did this for Ambrose. Well, just touch this blue wisp and you will become Headmaster, unless you don't want to be Headmaster."

Alicia thought about it for many moments, "I will become Headmaster."

"Okay, the wisp will appear in front of you" Bartelby told her. Like it said, a wisp appeared in front of her. Alicia put her hand on it and clenched it. The wisps went into her body, outlining her, and making her float in mid-air. Eventually she floated down and closed her eyes.

"Is it done?" She asked. Bartelby smiled.

"Yes it is. Congratulations, you are now Headmaster." Bartelby said. Alicia looked up, smiled, and thought of the future ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, Alicia is the Headmaster, she knows about the story, and Iceflame thought that Stormflame and Alicia were doing it. Longest chapter for me, and OCs will appear next chapter, or when I get to an area I only know. So yea, R&amp;R, CnC, and 3 OCs left. Adios<strong>

***Andrew Stormflame***


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p>Wizard City Hospital<p>

7/9/12

1455 hours

* * *

><p>The Wizard City Hospital was busier than ever. The invasion of Dragonspyre had started to put the veteran Theurgist doctors and nurses around the clock while recruiting future ones. The Theurgists kept scrambling around and about the hospital to keep the patients on life support and possibly, if bad enough, used a fusion of Rebirth and Regenerate known as Revivacity that could instantly heal them back to full health or devestate the user into a tramatic cardiac arrest, but for those brave Theurgists it was a risk they were willing to take. Though the bravery or new spells that came from post-invasion is not the subject we have for today, no it's the reawakening of Andrew David Iceflame.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Iceflame's POV<em>

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed was the bright lights that filled my eyes making my eyes fill with jumpy black spots. The next thing I noticed were the gaps from around the room. I then heard a a male voice that seemed to be in mid-pubic stage, "By God, he's awaken!" the figure with the voice then turned around and yelped at another figure, "Go fetch the Headmaster, tell her he has awaken!" By the trampling of feet I hypothizied that the figure was running as fast as possible. The figure with the masculine voice then turned to me, "Hey, do you feel alright? Any headaches? Anything bothering you at all?"<p>

"Yea," I said while squinting my eyes in discomfort, "do you mind if you turn down the light? My vision is starting to get black spots in it."

"Sure, no problem." He then turned around and looked at the light, "75%." he then snapped and it magically became much easier for my eyes to focus. He smiled at me as I began to find out some of his features. The man looked around six foot with brown buzz-cuthair and brown eyes as well. His face had a scar seeming to reach down from one side of his face to the other as if he had gotten that injury in some sort of battle. His skin looked somewhat caucasian but I couldn't get a good enough look due to him being in front of the light. "Now then, anything else?"

"Yes," I said, " Why am I here? What happened to me?"

The man chuckled, "Yes, well, the answer to your question will be answered soon enough when my sister gets here."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Sister? I thought you called in-"

"The headmaster, yes." An itimidating, yet calming voice said interuppting my sentence. I look towards the source of the voice to one of the faces I could recongnize anywhere. The figure walked up to the man and turned to me, "Andrew, meet my brother Adrian."

"'Ello" I said quietly while Adrian ignored me.

"Are the rumors true Alicia?" Adrian asked carefully as if he didn't want to be heard, "Both of them"

"The first one not the second, hes not gone yet." Alicia stated with a small amount of uncertainty in her voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, finally not to be ignored by Alicia.

"Nothing!" She nearly yelled at me. I then sank deeper into the looked back at Adrian, "Look, the war is not over yet, just give them a chance."

Adrian nodded, "Well, the folks down here are starting to lose hope, I mean you have the brightest and strongest and after a year nothing has happened but defeat after defeat."

Alicia gave him a glare, "He can still win the war, just give them time and do you job doc."

"Aye, aye headmaster" Adrian than left the room as Alicia advanced towards me and sat down in a chair next to me. Like Adrian, as she came closer to me I could recongnize some of her features. Her brown hair seemed to be dyed red and her skin seemed palerr as if she hadn't been in the sun all that ofter. Under her brown eyes, bags seemed to developing like from stress.

"How ya feeling?" Alicia asked.

"Great, good, whatever." I said quickly, " How did I get in this freakin HOSPITAL!"

"Full rundown or in a nutshell?" She asked.

I thought about it for around five seciond before saying, "In a nutshell."

Alicia took a deep breath before she began to speak, "So basically, when you got to level 7, you went on cheering and being arrogant and tried to challenge this Archmage to a duel, he said no but apparentaly you kept pushing him and he flung a wand spell at you koncking you back. After that, however, apparently a young wizard somehow teleported onto you making you hit your head on the stone around ravenwood and be in a coma like state for a year. Now the wizard is being sentenced for 4 years. And I haven't gotten to the best part yet, the best part is that now we have 3 people from Earth in Wizard City. And you know that every Earthling gets a prophecy towards them that means that wizard will get one too that would probably fuck us all up."

I then tried to comprehend those words and realized something wrong, "I never got a prophecy towards me."Alicia perked up, "Oh, I uh..."

_Basically the prophecy is that you have to save Kroktopia, Mooshu, and Grizzleheim and then come and help me when your a Magus Thaumaturge._

"That's the one" Alicia siad giving a thumbs up to the air.

I sighed, "Well, since I never got that duel, can I duel the wizard to see if they go to prison or not?"

Alicia shrugged, "I guess, but after that I'll assemble you a team."

"Ok, let's do it!" I cheer as I tried to get off the bed, but instead faceplanted.

_Still a dumbass..._

* * *

><p>Yep one year and one month anniversary and I updated this story six times, basically I updated every two moths and a sixth. Anyways the reason Wizard City and Marleybone aren't on that list is because, ONE Wizard City is protected by the council and Alicia, and TWO Marleybone will be a pain in the ass to write.<p> 


End file.
